


The Whipping Boy

by keep_me_alone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, But Like not good bdsm lmao, Corporal Punishment, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Idk man literally this is just a belting and some hc, If this counts as sexual and who the fuck knows it probably counts as dubcon, Lowkey daddy issues tbh, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Bellamy has never been good at following the rules. This time Kane has to punish him for it.





	The Whipping Boy

**Author's Note:**

> AN: some time around season 2 also I'm ignoring the shock whips bc this is more fun also I don't know shit about belts vs straps or anything pls just suspend ur disbelief and don't yell at me I'm Soft and I don't want to justify myself I'm just here to have fun

 

Bellamy's return to camp was a loud event. Kane was even in the square to see it. He let everyone have their moment. It was a long moment, as it seemed every teenager in the place wanted to greet him.

Bellamy was grinning. He was absolutely filthy, covered in muck and blood, but he didn't seem to be badly injured himself. Good, Kane would rather get this over as quickly as possible. 

"Bellamy Blake." Kane called. The crowd made way before him. The smile slid from Bellamy's face.

"Kane." Kane's eyes were dark, glittering gems.

"You have been charged with weapons smuggling, flight to avoid apprehension,  and inciting violence against the guard. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Bellamy considered this for a moment, weighing his response.

"No. It was the right call." Kane's mouth twisted.

"The punishment under the Exodus Charter is clear."

"You gonna whip me right here, or can we get a room?" Bellamy asked. Clarke pushed herself between the two men.

"You can't do this, Kane. He was only doing what you were too afraid to." They faced each other for a beat. One face flushed and frantic, the other cool and composed.

"And those actions have consequences." Kane remarked. He turned back to Bellamy. "Will you cooperate?" The other man nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Then come with me."

Kane led Bellamy back through buildings of unforgiving steel, neither of them speaking. Bellamy could feel each heavy beat of his heart. His palms were slick and clammy, but he appeared calm to those few they passed.

Kane held open a door, and Bellamy passed through it. The room was bare except for a metal table with two sets of straps. It was clearly designed for this purpose. Bellamy wondered how many times it had been used.

"I need your shirt." Kane said softly. Bellamy hesitated a moment, then pulled it off in one fluid movement. He threw the balled up shirt and Kane caught it reflexively, grimacing as he grabbed the grimy fabric. Kane tossed the shirt into a corner. It would probably need to be burned anyways.

Bellamy stood behind the table and let Kane take his arm. Kane's hands were startlingly warm and Bellamy flinched away. Kane stopped, the cuff half on. He waited to see if Bellamy had changed his mind, would fight him. His eyes searched Bellamy's face for a long minute. Satisfied with what he saw there, he finished securing the restraint.

"I said I'd cooperate," Bellamy said in a rough voice.

"Just checking." Kane tied the other wrist. He yanked the binding tight making Bellamy suck air through his teeth. Kane almost apologized, but stopped himself. At this point it would be senseless. Kane put his hand on Bellamy's bare shoulder pushing him face down onto the cold table. He pulled his arms up, securing them to something Bellamy couldn't see.

Kane moved behind him and kicked his legs apart. Bellamy didn't react beyond grinding his teeth. Kane fastened the cuffs around his ankles, tugged them to see that they held.

Bellamy could hear Kane dust his hands off, the creaking of his shoes. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Kane's fingers curl under the waistband of his pants.

"Woah, woah, woah." Bellamy tried to squirm away, but was stopped by his restraints.

"This is how it's done. Don't be childish." Kane told him. He held Bellamy down with one hand, working his pants open with the other. He had to press into the younger man to do it. Bellamy rested his cheek against the cool table as Kane pulled his pants and boxers down and his ass was exposed to the air. He heard the clink of metal and the hiss of leather as Kane removed his belt.

"Sorry we don't have a proper strap." Kane said, folding the belt in half. Bellamy's laugh was a strained bark.

"I'm not complaining." He could hear Kane pacing behind him.

"You get twelve strokes."

"That seems like a lot." Bellamy replied. His tone was more terse than he intended. It was hard to joke in this position.

"You broke out of prison and gave guns to children," Kane reminded him. Bellamy wished he would just do it. And then he did.

The belt whistled through the air to strike him. Bellamy yelled, lurching forward against the hard edge of the table. "One." Kane gave him a moment to catch his breath. Again Bellamy heard the belt before he felt it paint a stripe of fire across his ass.  
"Two."  
Crack. "Three."  
Crack. "Four."  
Kane allowed him another brief rest. Bellamy was choking on air, his breath driven out of him. Welts had already sprung up across his backside and a thin trickle of blood leaked from a cut where the stripes overlapped.  
Bellamy heard the belt and tensed. He felt the next blow as though it tore through his whole body. And the next and the next.

Bellamy was aware of nothing but the pain, the whole room seemed to fade away with each stroke of the belt. He could not focus even on Kane's voice and lost the count. He was only alert to each new line of agony.

Kane stopped at momentarily nine. He loosened but didn't release the straps on Bellamy's arms. Bellamy's screams faded to broken gasps and whimpers, noises he wasn't even aware he was making. Kane lifted Bellamy's face with both hands, patting his cheeks and calling his name. Bellamy made a confused noise, eyes opening but still not focused.

"You have three more." Kane told him.

"Please. Sir." Bellamy whispered hoarsely.

"Stay with me for three more. Just three." He let Bellamy go, touched his hair gently before refastening the restraints. Bellamy groaned as Kane took his place behind him again.

"Do it." Bellamy snarled. The awful sound of the belt. The searing, obliterating pain.

"Ten."  
Crack. "Eleven." Every nerve in his body was on fire. Bellamy bit back on a yell, teeth tearing into flesh, the taste of copper.  
Crack. "Twelve." Bellamy fell limp against the table, the struggle all gone out of him.

Kane let the belt clatter to the floor. He moved quickly to the head of the table to release Bellamy's arms.

Bellamy propped himself up with one arm, awkwardly trying to dress with the other. Kane moved forwards to help, but Bellamy's tired glare stopped him. Kane watched him struggle, heard the pained exhalation as Bellamy pulled the fabric over his broken skin. His lips thinned.

"Your pants are too tight." Kane told him.

"What?" Bellamy growled. Kane held his elbow in one hand and gestured thoughtfully with the other.

"You're going to hurt yourself." Bellamy seemed to deflate a little as he realized Kane was right.

"Can you just untie me?" Bellamy asked. His voice sounded hollow. Kane looked him over with a critical eye before doing as he asked. Bellamy was pale and trembling slightly.

Kane undid the straps around his ankles. Bellamy tried to step back, but his pants tangled around his legs and he fell. Bellamy curled in on himself, legs tucked under, face pressed to the cold floor. Kane was torn between wanting to help him and trying to give him his space. 

Bellamy was quiet. Kane thought he might have been crying. He was certainly shaking. Kane crouched down next to him, laid  a hand on his back.

"It's alright." Kane murmured. "Come on, let me help."

Kane wrapped his coat around Bellamy's shoulders. It was the only protection he could think to give him right now. He helped Bellamy up, got him free from his pants. The young man was still unsteady, not quite present. He stumbled forward and Kane  grabbed a hold of him, pulling him close.

"I've got you." Kane said quietly. "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"I want to sleep," Bellamy mumbled.

"You can do that  when we're finished." Kane replied firmly. He kept his arm around Bellamy as they walked, not wanting to risk him falling again, though that seemed less likely now.

Kane was wearing his best 'I'm in charge' face, and it seemed to work fairly well at scaring off lower ranking personnel who might otherwise be gawking. They passed through another set of doors into another quiet area and Kane opened the last door for Bellamy, who stepped in and stood confused.

"Where are we?" Kane folded his arms.

"This is my quarters." Bellamy looked askance at him.

"Why?" At least, Kane thought, taking s breath, Bellamy was getting more himself again.

"I don't actually know where you live." Kane informed him. "Besides, we'll have some privacy here." Bellamy sighed.

"Fine."

"If you'd like to lie down, I need to get some things." And then, impossibly, Kane leaves Bellamy alone in his room. It's neat and boring honestly, and all Bellamy really wants to do is lie down.

The mattress is nice, from the Ark, not a makeshift one like a lot of the hundred use. The raised platform it rests on is cobbled together, like most other things.  It's not made, exactly, but the blankets on it are tidy. Bellamy crawled onto it a little awkwardly, feeling stiff and painful. He realized belatedly, that he'd let Kane's coat slide off in the middle of the room. Too bad because he wasn't getting up again. He lay on his stomach, his arms under the pillow he buried his face in. Bellamy wasn't sure what it smelled like, but it was nice.

He heard the click of the door and Kane's footfalls.

"I'm glad to see you resting." He set the case down. "Take down your shorts, please."

Bellamy turned his head to give Kane a look. "I'll take a hard pass on that one thanks." Kane sighed and settled onto the side of the bed.

"Bellamy."

"Should I have said 'no, sir'?"

"I will call Abby if you won't cooperate. She's much better at this than I am, but I figured you'd want as few people to see you as possible." Kane waited. He hoped that would do it  as he was pretty sure he didn't want Abby in here any more than Bellamy did. She was sure to be unimpressed with Bellamy's injuries and he'd rather avoid the lecture.

"Alright." Bellamy muttered. He was having a really shitty day. He squirmed out of his boxers while Kane looked politely away. "Happy?" Bellamy scowled.

"There's a good boy." Kane murmured, "Let's take a look."

Bellamy wasn't in terrible shape. There was some deep bruising that would certainly be uncomfortable for a few days, but the cuts seemed superficial. 

Kane hesitated just a moment before starting to clean the blood away. Bellamy flinched violently and Kane stopped immediately.

"Easy." Kane put his hand on Bellamy's hip to hold him still. Bellamy buried his face in Kane's pillow. This was almost more embarrassing that the actual beating.

Bellamy tried to lie still as Kane began smoothing something into his skin. On top of the sharp and aching pains, it stung. Kane ran his hand over Bellamy's bare side, then returned it to rest on his hip.

"I'm sorry. I know this hurts."

"I've had worse." Bellamy's joke was almost smothered by the pillow. Kane's answering hum was something like a laugh.  
      
"Just relax now. This should feel better." Whatever Kane was rubbing into his skin felt amazing. Bellamy did start to actually relax. The salve was cool and eased the burning. Kane's hands were slightly calloused but surprisingly gentle.

Bellamy sighed, his breath evening out. "There you go." Kane said quietly. The cream he'd grabbed had a slight numbing agent. Of course this was absolutely against the principle of the punishment, but if anyone asked Kane would deny it. He wasn't a doctor after all, it was a simple mistake.

Kane finished and wiped his hands on a towel.

"You're all done." Bellamy didn't reply. Kane frowned, concerned and shifted forward. He brushed Bellamy's hair out of his eyes. He was asleep. Bellamy made a grumpy noise and nosed into Kane's pillow.

Kane hummed, ran his hand over Bellamy's hair. Let him rest then: he'd had a long day.


End file.
